


Born again

by MoxFirefly



Series: Ravenous [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, this is rather messed up y'all, unhealthy relationship, wybrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay hungry.</p><p>Enjoy your rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born again

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a pt 2.

The brightness of the sun made him ache.

Dean had to shut his eyes tightly, putting up his hands to shield his fragile gaze. 

He had been at peace in his darkened room, _Seth's_ blood had long since dried on his chapped lips. The hunger satiated, for now at least. Harper had come in and tossed a pair of worn out jeans that barely stayed on his hips as he was shoved out into the world again. The world with its too bright morning's and it's loud insects tickling his every sense. Dean blinked away the pain briefly, daring to open his sunken eyes and look upon the day for the first time in what he assumed were month's. His skin was paler, hair a shaggy unkept mess and just about looking worse for wear. "Walk, dog." Harper had nudged him, not caring much as Dean stumbled and fell to his knees. "He's expecting you, you're getting something you don't even deserve today." Dean felt Luke grip his hair and pull him back up to his feet.

Walking almost exhausted him, legs were weak, knees scraped raw and a pain so sharp he could feel it in his soul. The trek into the main house took a lot out of him. Once inside he collapsed. Fortunately just as Luke was about to wring him by his neck, he heard that voice. "Be gentle Luke, he's like a new born puppy, gotta get his legs working." Dean's breathing picked up, nails scraping the floor as something inside of him stirred.

He could taste Seth in the back of his throat, could remember the _texture_ of Roman. Bile threatened to rise and the guilt, _oh god_ , the guilt would kill him.

Bray's fingers found their way into Dean's hair, scratching at his scalp in an almost loving way. "Pay no mind to those thoughts, boy. Today you are welcomed into this home, into this family." Bray cupped Dean's chin, the pad of his thumb caressed the chapped bottom lip. "Do you understand? You get to live with me, right here where you were born again." The sinister chuckled seemed to echo through the house. Dean's throat was raw from screaming, he attempted to speak but his words were barely audible. "Shh, shh, none of that. You nod when I ask, understood?" Bray's voice was stern, Dean nodded. "There is two parts to your gift." Bray motioned to Luke who pulled out a new dog collar and handed it to Bray. "This and what happens tomorrow." He took off the worn out collar around Dean's neck, a nail or two still stuck to the looks from his previous attempts of clawing it off. The skin was red and so very marked, a sight that made Bray all too giddy. The new collar wasn't as tight but it felt a bit heavier. "Part two happens tomorrow, Dean. You're going to like it, I know you will." Bray ruffled Dean's hair and patted him.

Something about this both worried and excited Dean.  
_____________

 _Oh_.

He could almost smell the despair.

Erick had somebody tied up, sitting on the ground. Dean could sense where this was going somehow, but not completely. Oh so many were gathered, the night and lanterns the only source of light. Bray was vibrating almost, the excitement in his skin palpable and Dean felt something in his soul stir. The anticipation was fucking up his stomach.

But God, he fucking knew.

When Bray grabbed him by the collar, pulling up and choking somewhat. He knew, he just knew.

Erick cutting lose the man, seeing the man run off into the woods. He. Just. knew.

Bray's mouth at his ear, biting his lobe and releasing him with one final command.

 _"Sick 'em!"_.

Dean knew.

This was his gift. As he took off like a mad man, the pain in his legs seemingly gone. As he ran into the darkness of the woods and caught up with the man. He knew. As he jumped him, took him down and clawed at him. He knew.

Once he sank his teeth in, tasted it in the back of his throat.

Tasted of Seth and Roman.

He knew.

 _This is your reward._  
___________

There was so much blood on him, so much for one person.

He emerged from the woods, the shadows casted by the lanterns dancing on his skin. The few steps taken led him right into Bray's arms and he felt it.

 _Born again_.

Bray cupped his face, fingertips bloodied and a smile so contagious that Dean couldn't help but return back. "You're home now, you're right at home." Bray kissed him hard, not minding the taste. Dean kissed back, even harder, what little of his strength left was put into it and he felt the night swallow him whole.


End file.
